


Dreams that Matter: The Deep Roads

by Biowarenerd



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Aiden taking charge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biowarenerd/pseuds/Biowarenerd
Summary: Just a little tidbit of Max and others starting off with the Last Descent DlcAlright Warden. I understand. Down here, you are the big boss. From now on oh Supreme Leader, my every move will be yours to decide." Max said with a bow.Aiden shook his head. "Don't be an ass.""But being an ass is sort of my specialty.""Then let me rephrase that: Don't be an ass or else I'll toss you into an abyss." Aiden said with a smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone work but with a few of the characters from Dreams that Matter. I don't think anything important to that plot is mentioned in this story. If there is any spoilers for DtM I am sorry and I tried to keep it to a minimum of none. More DtM will be posted in a bit

The Deep Roads

 

"Look out!" Cried Aiden as he tackled Max to the ground not even seconds before a particularly large boulder fell from the ceiling.  
Max coughed from the dust that had arose from the ground.  
"Max, are you alright?" Cassandra asked worriedly as she and the others in their small group hurried over.  
"He's fine. Just stupid." Grunted Aiden as he stood.  
Max frowned. "Stupid? How am I stupid?"  
"Because you veered away from the group after I specifically told you not to. What was so important it made you disobey my orders?"  
"I saw some interesting carvings on the walls and I wanted to get a closer look at them."  
"So you almost got yourself killed because some random cuts into a wall caught your fancy?" asked Aiden angrily.  
"Yeah that sounds about right."  
"Never disobey my orders again, understand?"  
Max cleared his throat. "Excuse you but you don't order me around. If anything, you obey me."  
"Not down here!" Snapped Aiden. " his tone grew softer. "Max, you didn't ask me along just for polite conversation. You asked me to come here with you because I have more experience with the Deep Roads than anyone else you know. You asked me to help and be your guide and this is what my help is like."  
Max sighed. "I know, I know. It's just, I didn't expect how different you'd be down here."  
Leliana gave a slight smirk. "Don't worry Max. It surprised me too the first time we came down here."  
"This isn't Corypheus, Max. The things down here are far more dangerous than anything you've fought on the surface. And the earthquakes are not helping. If you want to make it out of the Deep Roads alive, you need to listen to me. Even if that means following my orders." Aiden's demeanor changed. "I know that goes against your religion and all but for now, you'll just have to deal with it."  
"Alright Warden. I understand. Down here, you are the big boss. From now on oh Supreme Leader, my every move will be yours to decide." Max said with a bow.  
Aiden shook his head. "Don't be an ass."  
"But being an ass is sort of my specialty."  
"Then let me rephrase that: Don't be an ass or else I'll toss you into an abyss." Aiden said with a smile.  
"Are you threatening me, Warden? That's not very nice."  
"Just no more wandering willy nilly okay? I don't want to be the one to tell Evelyn you died down here in the dark.” Aiden said with a sigh.  
Max reluctantly joined the rest of the group which consisted of Cassandra, Aiden, Leliana, Dorian, Cole, Oghren, and Bull. Max had originally wanted everyone to come but Aiden had dismissed the idea, stating that it was better if just a small team went down.  
Leliana fell in line beside Max as they walked around in the winding confusing tunnels.  
“Don’t mind him. I think all Wardens get like that when they are in the Deep Roads. They kind of freak out and get really protective of others because they can sense the hundreds of thousands of darkspawn around us.”  
Max gulped. “Thank you for reminding me of that. It’s a real big boost for my morale.”  
“Don’t worry. Aiden and Oghren will warn us of any approaching darkspawn. We are in good hands. They have been evading and killing darkspawn for more than ten years. And if anyone can find out whats causing the earthquakes, its Aiden. He is in his element down here after all.”  
“His element is being down in confusing underground tunnels?”  
Oghren overheard their conversation and joined in. “Our esteemed leader is an expert on the darkspawn and the Deep Roads. Considering how he has gone down farther than any living Warden and dealt with the Blight and the Architect business, he should be an expert. Plus, he is good at killing. Thats how you can always find where he is: just follow the bloodstains and the screaming. Thats how I found him at Amaranthine.”  
Leliana raised an eye. “Didn’t Aiden find you?”  
Oghren waved the statement away. “Minor details.”  
“Anyway,” Leliana continued. “Don’t worry. Aiden knows his way around the Deep Roads probably better than he knows his way around Ferelden. We won’t be getting lost while he is with us.”  
“How many times has he been down here?” asked Max as he looked over at Aiden who was speaking to Cassandra, presumably about how stupid Max was.  
Leliana frowned. “I’m not sure.”  
That question had come up in conversation with Aiden several times over the past ten years. Even she had no idea exactly how many trips her Hero had taken down to the Deep Roads. Each time she asked, he would veer the conversation away. She knew he didn’t want to answer the question because he knew she would get worried for his sake but all it did was make her guess the answer and worry anyway for she knew the answer was high. She just didn’t know how high. She had no clue as to how many times he had been down here and at times, she didn’t want to find out. It was a decided gap in her education about Aiden.  
“You mean he hasn’t told you?” Max asked, at first astonished but then he understood. If he was a Warden, he would not want to tell his loved ones about how many times he had been down in this horrible deadly place.  
Leliana shook her head. “No. And I do not think I want to know.”  
Aiden called a halt and the group stopped. Max walked up to the Warden and asked why. Aiden shushed him and gestured to the corner to their left. “Just around that bend is an Ogre.” he whispered.  
“Nice.” Bull said with a grin.  
“An Ogre? I’m guessing thats bad.”  
Aiden nodded. ‘Very bad. The only darkspawn stronger than an Ogre is an Emissary.”  
“What’s an Emissary?”  
“A darkspawn that can use magic. Very intelligent and very dangerous. Luckily, Ogres are not nearly as smart. Just stay out reach and dodge it’s charges and you’ll be fine.” informed Aiden. He then whispered orders to the rest of the party. “Cassandra, Bull, I want you both to keep it busy, keep its attention off the lighter fighters. Dorian, I need you to cast a barrier on them for they will be taking the brunt of the Ogre’s attack. Oghren, be yourself. Leliana, you know what to do, don’t take risks and stay back with Dorian.”  
Leliana smiled at her lover. “Yes Aiden, I’ve done this before, remember?”  
“I know Leli..just be careful.”  
“I’m not going to be the one fighting it close up.”  
“True. Cole, do your thing.”  
Cole nodded. “Yes. Knife slips into his back, another of Howe’s men falls. Where is Father? Have to protect Mother. Why would Howe do this? Why?”  
“Yeah, that thing.”  
Max raised his hand. “What about me?”  
“Make sure the Ogre doesn’t get the upper hand over anyone.”  
“So basically go wherever I’m needed.”  
“Precisely.”  
“And what about you? What will you be doing? Cheering us on from the sidelines?”  
Aiden grinned at him. “I will be killing darkspawn.”


End file.
